User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Soul Eater calc: COFFEE TABLE FLIP!
Alright, so for a good while Maka Albarn, Black Star, Death the Kid, Kishin Asura, and the rest of high-tier Soul Eater have been around Multi-City Block+ level. Which is impressive in its own right, but is that really it? One thing that fascinated me was Episode 47 of the anime, known as "The Miraculous Coffee Table Flip". Which has a few feats in the episode that I think people have glossed over for some time. Now, in the episode, Lord Death reveals that Death City can turn into a huge mech which is capable of engaging in robot fights: Keep in mind... that top portion? The entirety of Death City. In the center of it all is the DWMA. And this was all being moved: So what we had to do was figure out the sheer size of this all. So to begin: Black Star, shown in this picture, is about the size of the wall outside right here. Sadly, there are no official sources which say Black Star's height, but for the sake of convenience we'll find something out. Black Star is 13 years old. Research shows that the low-end for the average 13-year-old boy's height is about 58 inches, which is about 4.8 feet, almost 5. The wall is about five pixels high in this picture, meaning that each pixel equates to about 11.6 inches. The highest point of the DWMA extends to 234 pixels. 11.6 x 234 = 2714.4 Converting that to feet gives us about 226.2 feet, which we'll round down to 226. Now, the base is around 383 pixels. 11.6 x 383 = 4442.8 Converting that to feet gives us about 370.2 feet, which we'll round down to 370. So, the highest point of the school is 226 feet, and the diameter of the school's base is 370. Now, the tricky part. Figuring out the size of the city. In this next picture, the highest point of the DWMA appears to be 32 pixels. Now, this is where things get tricky. The size of the city seems to... well, it always appears to be changing with every single frame it's in. As seen here, where the base of the school seems significantly smaller. But regardless, we're going to sick with what we've got. 226 divided by 32 equals around 7. So every pixel in this one equates to about 7 feet. The base of the city is 421 pixels in length. 421 x 7 = 2,947. The height of the city is 262 pixels. 262 x 7 = 1,834. Since the city is conical in shape, we're going to find the average volume of the city using the same formula we did for my Q-Bee calc. V=πr^2 h/3 Now, since the diameter of the city's base is 2,947 feet, the radius is 1473.5 feet. 1473.5^2 = 2,171,202.25 π x 2,171,202.25 = 6,821,033.03806 6,821,033.03806 x 1,834 = 12,509,774,591.8 12,509,774,591.8 divided by 3 equals 4,169,924,863.93. Volume of the city: 4,169,924,863.93 feet Now here's the tricky part. Figuring out the weight of all this. Death City is said to be in Nevada, United States. The average population per square mile in Nevada is 24.6. Dividing 4,169,924,863.93 by 5280 (the number of feet in a mile) gives us about 789,758.4 square miles, which gives Death City a rough population of 19,428,059 people. The weight of the average person in the U.S. is around 178 pounds, or 35.4 kg. 35.4 x 19,428,059 = 687,753,288.6. But of course, this isn't just the weight of people. The average person per household is about 2.58. 19,428,059 divided by 2.58 equals around 753,026 households. Now, the houses in Death City appear to be pretty large on the surface, but the average house ranges in at about 120,000 pounds, or about 54,431 kg. Weight of Death City population: 687,753,288.6 kg Weight of Death City households: 54,431 kg Now, underneath houses are the concrete foundation. Which, as shown when Lord Death rips the city out of the ground, the entire city is on one big concrete foundation. The weight of concrete per cubic foot is 150 pounds. 150 x 2,947 x 2,947 = 1,302,721,350. Converting that to kg gives us 590,904,464.6 kg. Weight of Death City (that we know of): 687,753,288 + 54,431 + 590,904,464 = 1,278,712,183 kg. Of course, there's also the weight of the DWMA to calculate. And boy this one's a doozy. Now, like I said, the school's rough dimensions are 226 x 370 x 370 feet. That's 30,939,400 cubic feet, meaning that the school is roughly 1/135th of the city. Dividing the weight of the city (that we know of) by 135 gives us 9,471,942 kg. Adding that to the weight of the city that we know of gives us 1,288,184,125 kg. Weight of Death City: 1,288,184,125 kg However, the city only scratches the surface of this calc. The city was also on top of a rocky structure, sort of like a really tiny mountain. As we know, the diameter of the school is 2,947 feet. As is the diameter of the mountain-thing. In this pic, the school's diameter is 368 pixels. Which makes each pixel only the slightest bit above 8 feet. Sadly, the picture cuts off at the right point, but it appears to be about 315 pixels there. Which makes the mountain about (up to that point, at least) 2,520 feet. While it's not a perfect cone, it's cone enough to use the formula on it. The radius is (again) 1473.5 ft and the height is 2,520 feet. Using the cone formula we get roughly 5,729,667,752 cubic ft. Now, to calculate this bad boy. This mountain doesn't appear to be much more than a hill of loose dirt. Dry dirt weighs about 76 pounds per cubic foot, or about 34 kg. The mountainous underside weighs about 194,808,703,568 kg. 194,808,703,568 + 1,288,184,125 = 196,096,887,693 kg. But wait, we're still not done here. See those metal extensions for arms? That's right, we're calcing those too. One of them appears to be about 128 pixels in length, making it about 1,024 feet long. The radius is rather short, being only about 15 pixels, or 120 feet. Since they're cylindrical, we have to use the cylinder formula. V=πr^2 x h r=120, h=1,024 Doing this all gives us 46,324,668 cubic feet, and there's four of them, which equates to 185,298,672 cubic feet. Assuming these are made out of titanium (optimal for fighting) and converting feet to meters, we get 254,155,657,500 kg, or 127,077,828,750 for each arm. 196,096,887,693 + 254,155,657,500 = 450,252,545,193 Weight of the entire upper half of the robot: 450,252,545,193 kg Now, judging by how powerful this thing is. Because the robot needs jet boosters to propel itself (keep in mind they're moving this huge thing), we need to calculate how powerful each motion would be. Converting the square feet of the entire thing to cubic centimeters we get 118,079,122,672,072.3 cubic centimeters, and by multiplying it by 17 (the violent concrete frag calculation) we get 479.766993308 kilotons. Something like this is Large Town Level. Other things that happened included this thing forcing all of its weight into single attacks, which Kishin Asura survived the impacts of. Not to mention when Death City straight up ate the guy, and he shrugged it off just fine. IN SHORT: Just moving this giant robot requires 2.0073451e+15 joules. The force of this thing's strikes (scaling to its durability) are 479.766993308 kilotons. Asura tanked 450,252,545,193 kg striking him at once. Since Lord Death, Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Death the Kid (and hell maybe even Excalibur) all scale, this puts them all at Large Town Level. Category:Blog posts